creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Explosive Bomb
Basic Information Explosive Bombs are the most common type of Explosives in Creativerse. They can be thrown from your quickbar and will explode on contact. If Explosive Bombs hit Creatures or player characters (when PvP is enabled), they will deal significant damage (randomly between 50 and 300 health points), but will not harm nor change the environment in any way. How to obtain Since November 16th 2017, each Creativerse player can now claim one free Login Chest every 4 hours (up to 2 Login Chests every 8 hours). They will randomly contain one of four possible item sets. Only two of these Login Chests, the rare and rarest one, will contain 10 Explosive Bombs each. The content of Login Chests can differ, especially during event times. During Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign from October 18th 2017 to November 15th 2017, players could obtain one free Idol Login Chest every 4 hours (up to 2 Login Bundles every 8 hours). These Login Bundles rarely randomly contained 10 Explosive Bombs. You can sometimes find Explosive Bombs in Stone Treasure Chests (that spawn in darkness on rocks of the Fossil layer), Obsidian Treasure Chests (that spawn in darkness on rocks of the Stalactite layer), Iron Treasure Chests (that spawn in darkness on rocks of the Lava layer) and Diamond Treasure Chests (that spawn in darkness on Corrupted Blocks). Rarely, Explosive Bombs can be obtained from Silver Keepas or Golden Keepas as a loot or pet-harvest, or more rarely from Hot Feet or even very rarely from a common blue Keepa, but only as a pet-harvest. You can also craft Explosive Bombs in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "q" as the default key), but only after the crafting recipe has been unlocked. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Explosive Bombs can be unlocked in your crafting menu by: * obtaining Gunpowder, either by finding it in Treasure Chests, or creating it from Coal in a Processor, or by looting or pet-harvesting it either from randomly appearing Keepas of any kind or from Hot Feet that spawn in darkness on blocks from the Lava layer) * obtaining Leather as a loot or pet-harvest from Creatures like Pigsies, Night Hoglets or Night Pigsies, or more rarely Leafies of most kinds * obtaining Crystal Shards from Creatures like Pigsies by killing or pet-harvesting from them, or alternatively by putting blocks of Tourmaline into a Processor (not in the Forge though, because that would produce Infused Crystals) How to craft To craft 8 Explosive Bombs at a time, you'll need: * 1 unit of Gunpowder, found in Treasure Chests, made from Coal in a Processor, or looted/pet-harvested from Hot Feet or Keepas * 3 Crystal Shards, obtainable from many Creatures like Pigsies either as a loot or pet-harvest, or alternatively made from Tourmaline in a Processor * 1 (piece of) Leather, obtainable as a loot or pet-harvest from many Creatures, mainly from Pigsies, Night Hoglets or Night Pigsies Crafting or finding Explosive Bombs is an unlocking requirement for the crafting recipes of Armor-Piercing Bombs and Force Bombs. How to use Explosive Bombs can be thrown from your quickbar. Put a stack of them into any quickslot, then select the quickslot either by choosing it's number or scrolling with your mousewheel, and then use right-click to throw. Only one bomb from a stack will be thrown automatically. You can throw the next Explosive Bomb then after waiting 3 seconds (because of the cooldown). It can be a bit difficult to aim at first because of their throwing curve, and it also seems that the bomb has a maximum range. Be careful when throwing bombs upwards or on ascending terrain, as they tend to explode on the nearest step/s. The explosion effect will show you where the bomb has impinged on exactly. When Creatures are hit by an Explosive Bomb, especially for the first time, they will often be stunned for a split second and can sometimes display a special animation/posture indicating their stunned condition. Examples for the damage-power of Explosive Bombs: * 2 Explosive Bombs can kill a yellow (daylight) Pigsy * 2-3 Explosive Bombs will kill a Night Pigsy or a red (daylight) Rockster * 3 Explosive Bombs can kill a Night Chizzard and also a Corrupted Leafi * 4 Explosive Bombs can kill a Blizzard Chizzard, Arctic Miru or also a Trog * 13 Explosive Bombs can kill a Corrupted Rockster or most other Corrupted Creatures * around 60 Explosive Bombs can kill a Thing Please note that Explosives will only inflict damage against player characters when PvP is enabled on game-worlds or player claims (claim settings override world settings). You cannot hurt your own player character (anymore) when throwing an Explosive, not even if it hits the spot directly under your character's feet. Explosive Bombs won't set flammable blocks or materials on fire. Explosive Bombs can be put on display like all other Explosives in display containers like Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers and Placemats. Category:Crafted Category:Explosives Category:Throwable Category:Treasure Category:Pet Harvest Category:Animal Loot Category:Login Bundle Content